A Perfect Gift
by BriannaG
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have recently been married, follow them as they go through a perfect gift. [Troyella]
1. Getting Off Work

**

* * *

2014.**

* * *

Gabriella Bolton was feeding Lina. Lina was a dolphin at the marine life preserve that Gabriella was employed at. She took care of the all the different kinds of animals, and occasionally she actually got to dive into the water with some of the fish, although she was still too hesitant with the sharks. Most of all, she loved swimming with the dolphins. When she held on to their fins as they swam, she knew that was exactly where she belonged.

She was just sitting on the edge of the platform picking up and tossing raw fish to Lina while talking to her. Minutes later, Troy Bolton walked up and sat right beside her.

"Hey Gabi, hi Lina." he said.

"Hi, when do you get off work?"

Troy also worked at the same marine life preserve. He did a different job than Gabriella though, but occasionally, he would help her out some.

"I just got off, you?" he answered.

"I get off in about fifteen minutes, want to grab a bite to eat on the way home or making something there?" Gabriella asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, I need to take a shower though.. I was inside some of the cages today, and I swam with the dolphins for a little while on my break."

"Well, I guess that means we'll go home. Well, we can go home, take a shower each, and then go somewhere?"

"Sure, sounds good to me."

As soon as Gabriella got off, she went to her locker inside the employee's building and grabbed her belongings and they drove home.

When they got there, Troy took a shower first while Gabi cleaned up the kitchen some. When Troy walked downstairs he shook his head to get some of the extra water out of his hair and grabbed his shoes to put on.

"I'm ready, go take a shower." he said.

"Alright, hey, can you fold that blanket on the couch up?"

"Sure, and I'll feed Daisy too."

Daisy was their puppy, she was born about two weeks ago while her mother and siblings were at Chad and Taylor's house. Daisy was a gift to them from their two friends.

As soon as Gabriella walked downstairs all dressed in jeans and a short sleeved shirt, they headed out. They ate at a small resturant near the beach.

_

* * *

Note: It was a little short for the first chapter, but oh well. I guess it's better than nothing, I haven't started any story in quite a while and I wanted to start one again, hopefully I won't get bored with it and actually finish this time. -**Peace, Brianna

* * *

Please leave reviews. :-**_


	2. Love you, Goodnight

**

* * *

After Dinner.**

* * *

Troy unlocked the door to their small house and the both of them walked inside. Daisy greeted them with whining because she was left alone for a couple of hours.

"Hey Daisy!" Gabriella said to her puppy.

Gabriella walked over to the small couch and Daisy jumped up onto her lap while Gabi pet her. Troy came beside them after he put the keys away and the leftovers in the fridge. He sat down on the couch and pet Daisy while greeting her.

Gabriella took one quick glance at the clock and was surprised.

"It's 10:30 already? We just got back from dinner!" she exlaimed.

"Yeah, but remember we had a late dinner too.." Troy replied.

"True. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed."

"Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes. Let me lock up."

"Okay."

Gabriella started walking up the stairs while Troy locked the front door and made sure the back door was locked as well. He then motioned for Daisy to follow him and walked upstairs, shutting the doorway's light. Daisy quickly followed him upstairs and they walked into the bedroom. Gabi was in the bathroom, already changed into some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. Troy grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them on, then Gabi walked out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a ponytail.

She walked over to the bed and slid under the covers while Daisy hopped up to sleep at the foot of their bed. Troy quickly threw his jeans into the hamper and got in bed.

"Goodnight. Love you, Gabi."

"Love you too."

Troy gave her a quick goodnight kiss before she instantly fell asleep, he followed a few moments later.

* * *

**The next day.**

* * *

Gabriella woke up right beside Troy colder than ever. She cuddled closer to him to keep warm. She buried her face in his neck and instantly fell asleep again. He awoke around 20 minutes later to find Gabriella shivering as she slept, so he wrapped his arms around her and lay there for a few good minutes before she was awake again.

"Good morning.." he said as she moved her head.

"Morning.." she replied.

"You cold?"

"Freezing.."

"Yeah, I can tell, you're shivering a lot."

"Oh.. that's why I came closer to you."

"Yeah, I can see that. It is kind of cold.. I can go turn the heat up a little if you want.. then make some breakfast."

"Okay, let me get up."

Troy got up and went to turn the heat on a little more. Gabriella just walked over to her dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and one of Troy's hoodies and threw them on. She was colder than ever.

Troy went into the kitchen and made some eggs and toast and they sat down and ate breakfast.

"Hey, do you want to go with me shopping today?" Gabriella asked.

"Um..I guess.. what for?"

"I just need some new clothes.. that's all."

"Okay.. sure."

So a little while later, they left and drove off to shop.

* * *

_Note: Ahh, sorry. This chapter was probably the most boring EVERRR. I hated it.. so, sorry if you do too. Nothing's really happening much, but trust me, something will within the next few chapters. That's why it's titled "The Perfect Gift" **-**_**Peace, Brianna

* * *

Please review:**


	3. I'm Back, what'd he tell you?

**

* * *

Months Later

* * *

**

Gabriella had just gotten home from an appointment. Lately, she hadn't been feeling too well and decided to make a doctor's appointment. On the other hand, Troy was on a trip. He went to another marine life preserve for a week but was returning late tonight. Gabriella couldn't wait. He was expected to get home after midnight though.

* * *

**Midnight.**

* * *

Gabriella slowly walked throughout the house, cleaning up some things off of the floor and throwing trash away. She was listening to a movie while doing this and lounged on the couch, Daisy hopping up beside her. Gabriella patted the small patch of fabric beside her head where Daisy would fit perfectly. Daisy came over and plopped herself down next to Gabi, giving her kisses before falling asleep.

Gabriella continued watching the movie until she dose off into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

**

Gabriella was still sound asleep on the couch with Daisy right beside her.

Troy walked unlocked the door and stepped inside slowly and silently, being careful to not wake Gabriella up incase she was asleep. He heard the TV on in the living room and plopped his suitcase down to go there. He saw the DVD menu up on the screen and found an asleep Gabriella on the couch. He patted her shoulder gently causing her to open her eyes.

"Hey, when you'd get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago, let's go upstairs." he whispered back to her.

"Alright. Can you turn that off?"

Troy walked over to the TV and turned it off also switching the DVD player off. They silently walked upstairs, Daisy slowly coming from behind.

"How was your trip?" Gabi asked once she slid into the bed.

"It was great, hey, I bought you something."

"Really?"

Troy walked over and grabbed a plastic bag with whales, dolphins, and fish images all over it. He reached into it and pulled out a book on whales, since she wanted to learn more about caring for them, and a small stuffed dolphin. She loved dolphins to death and was excited that he bought it for her.

"You didn't have to! I love it!"

"Well, I thought you would like both. Glad you like it." he replied.

She gently kissed his cheek and layed down, he did the same.

"I took your advice and went to the doctor.."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Well, he told me what was wrong."

"What?"

"Troy, I'm--"

* * *

_Note: Cliffhanger! Well, probably not to most of you who are really good guessers, but I tried to make it a little more descriptive and a little more.. cliffhangerish. Haha. Can you guess what she's going to tell him? Isn't Troy really sweet to his wife? I'd love to be her.. omgosh I would. Married to Zac Efron/Troy Bolton. HECK YAHH. Hehe, getting carried away. Hoped you like this chapter, it's definatly better than the last one.. to me at least! It's probably the most interesting one I've written out of the whole three. **-Peace, Brianna**_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. I Can't Wait

Troy searched Gabriella's eyes to see if he could tell what she was saying, it seemed to be a little difficult for her to spit whatever she was out. Sure, most people would guess one answer, but after going to an appointment, there could be a numerous amount of different things wrong with her. She could have a deadly disease, cancer, flu, cold, or any symptoms. Or simply, she could be pregnant. It could be either of those things. Gabriella closed her mouth, seeming hesitant.

"Gabriella, tell me. What's wrong?" Troy asked, hoping she'd trust to tell him.

"It's really hard to say."

"Well, can you at least try again for me?" Gabriella nodded as Troy said this.

"Troy, I'm pregnant." she was relieved to get that off her chest.

"Really? That's great!"

"..you mean, you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You're having our kid!"

"I thought you might be upset and leave and wouldn't care to help me or take care of the baby.."

"Of course not! ..I think maybe you watch a little too much TV." Gabriella smiled.

Troy wrapped his arms around her real tight. All you could basically say was, he was proud.

"Alright, it's getting late. Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah."

Gabriella laid her head back down onto her pillow and Troy did the same beside her. He faced her and smiled real wide.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

"Soon, I'll be saying I love you twice. One for you. One for the baby." Gabriella just smiled. She knew now that he would always be there, no matter what.

Gabriella drifted off into sleep and so did Troy.

* * *

**Seven Months Later**

* * *

"Troy, I'm so excited! Two months left!" Gabriella exlaimed as she waddled to the couch, Troy at her side. He helped her as much as he possibly could. Gabriella was on a paid-leave from work. She would return a month after the baby was born. The marine life preserve decided to let her get all the rest that she needed for they knew it would be a little tough for her and Troy to take turns caring for the baby while the other was at work.

"Yeah, just two months. You excited?" he replied.

"More than you can possibly imagine. The doctor said it looks to be a girl, but then again.. maybe it'll turn out to be a boy!"

"Well, have you suggested any names yet?"

"Some. I want you to help. Want to do it now?"

"Only if you want."

"Alright, sit down then!"

Gabriella slowly sat on the couch as Troy did the same.

"So, what names have you picked out already?" Troy asked.

"Well, for a girl, I like Carrie, Serena, Isabella, Justine, and Alexandra."

"Those sound good, how about for a boy?"

"Um..Devon, Stephen, Patrick, and Charlie."

"Those sound great!" he exlaimed.

"I know, but do you have any suggestions?"

"Uh.. Alicia? Carter?"

"Alicia! I love Alicia!"

"Really? It just came at the top of my head."

"I love it. Alicia Catherine Bolton."

"Wow, a full name already picked out?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do pregnant not being able to go to work? I have to do something when I'm alone here."

"Well, that's true Gabi."

"If it's a boy, how about Charlie Patrick Bolton?"

"That sounds good too!"

Troy hugged Gabriella real tight, neither could wait until their child was brought into the world.

_

* * *

Note: All of you are amazing guessers, even though it wasn't too hard to guess. Yeah, she is pregnant! I wrote two chapters at a time so this leads into the next chapter! I didn't want to lose my idea.. so I wrote another. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next as well. **-Peace, Brianna****

* * *

**_**Please Review!**


	5. Alicia Catherine Bolton

* * *

**Two Months Later**

* * *

Gabriella was having the pain of her life, and Troy was too. Gabriella was taking the circulation out of Troy's hand. Ten minutes later, they had a beautiful girl. Alicia Catherine Bolton was finally here. Troy had never been so proud in his life, on the other hand, Gabriella was relieved that she could breath now and was overjoyed to see her daughter for the first time. Troy smiled wide and gripped Gabi's hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Gabriella." Gabriella smiled.

The doctor handed Gabi the baby girl and Troy sat beside them touching Alicia's small hand.

"Her name is Alicia Catherine Bolton." Gabriella stated. Troy smiled, a wonderful name for his new wonderful daughter.

Two Nights Later

Gabriella and Troy walked into their house, Troy with Alicia in his arms.

"I'm home again!" Gabi exlaimed.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." she said.

"Where you going?"

"I'm just going to get a small blanket and little pajamas out of the nursery for Alicia."

"Alright, I'll be in here."

Gabriella returned moments later with a small night outfit and a soft blanket.

She changed Alicia into the pajamas and wrapped her in the blanket, then she plopped down on the couch, cradling the baby. Troy wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on Gabi's shoulder.

"Now we're a small family." he said. She smiled now really noticing the fact that it was the three Boltons now, not just two.

"Yeah. The Bolton residence, containing of Troy Bolton, Gabriella Bolton, and Alicia Bolton."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too. _More than you can possibly imagine_."

"Hey, that's what you said when you couldn't await the birth of Alicia."

"Exactly. I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Gabriella."

"And the both of us love you, Alicia."

Alicia slept in their arms silently.

Just then, they heard a clicking sound. Daisy was coming down the stairs drowsily.

"Daisy!! Come here, look!" Gabriella yelled proudly.

Daisy ran over to Gabriella, Troy, and the unfamiliar baby. The dog leaped up onto Troy's lap and stared at the baby. Daisy came closer and closer before giving the baby kisses on her soft cheeks.

"We love you too Daisy, and Alicia, Daisy apparently wants us to tell you that she loves you too."

Gabriella giggled as Troy said this. He turned his head and kissed Gabriella.

"Make that the four Boltons. Troy Bolton, Gabriella Bolton, Alicia Bolton, and Daisy Bolton."

"That's right, Gabi."

* * *

_Note: This followed the previous chapter. Two chapters at once this time. Yupp. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. it was a little interesting, hopefully! **-Peace, Brianna

* * *

**_**Please Review!**


	6. It's Too Early, Sweetie

**

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

**

Gabriella was asleep in her bed. Troy was wrapped around her silently snoring on her shoulder. Then a bolt of lightning came into the room. Not exactly real lightning, but a five year old by the name of Alicia. She was bopping around the room, basically bouncing off the walls.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Zoo today!!!" screamed Alicia. Gabriella groaned against her pillow. The sun wasn't even out yet, what time was it?

Gabriella gently picked Troy's arm up off of her and lay it down on the bed. She looked at the clock, 5:30 am. How could a five year old get up this early?

"Zoo today!"

"Alicia, sweetie, it's still real early. I'll come wake you up when it's time to get up."

"No, zoo! Zoo!"

"We'll still go to the zoo, but we'll go later. I promise."

"Pinky Promise?"

Gabriella held out her pinky, Alicia did the same and they locked.

"Pinky promise. Now go to sleep."

Gabriella carried Alicia to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. She gave a small peck on Alicia's forhead before saying, "See you in a little bit."

"Sleep tight mommy."

"You too."

Gabriella walked to her and Troy's bedroom to find him awake laying in their bed. He softly smiled.

"Hey." he said gently.

"Well, hello.." she replied silently giggling.

"You coming back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I just had to put Alicia back in her bed. I swear, five year olds are lightning bolts. They're extremely energetic."

Troy chuckled softly. Gabriella slid back under the covers and faced Troy, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight grasp. He kissed her before she fell asleep. She stared at her for a few moments, admiring her beauty, before falling asleep himself.

**

* * *

Three Hours Later 8:30 (am)

* * *

**

Troy awoke again, Gabriella was still fast asleep in his arms. The sun was shining bright through the curtains. He lifted his arms from Gabriella, rolled over, and got up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. When he came out, he walked over to Gabi and gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something unrecognizable.

"Hey sweetie, get up. We should head out soon."

"Okay, I'll go get Alicia up. You look good."

"Thanks, I decided to put on one of the polos you bought me the other day."

"You look great in it."

She walked over to him and kissed him, then headed for Alicia's room. Gabriella walked over to her daughter's bed and gave her a soft nudge. Alicia's eyes opened slowly.

"Alicia, sweetie, it's time to get up."

"Okayyyyy."

Alicia pulled herself out of bed.

"I picked out your clothes already." Gabriella said pointing to a set of clothes laid out. It was a pair of soft green shorts, a white t-shirt, and a matching sweatshirt just incase. Gabi helped Alicia into her clothes and walked back to her bedroom. She changed into a pair of jean capris, a light yellow t-shirt, and black low-top converses.

"We all set?" Troy asked.

"I think so."

"Let's go then!"

They got in the car and headed for the zoo.

* * *

_Note: Yes, this chapter was kind of boring. I keep skipping years because I'm trying to get into the story. Yesss. Well, thanks to ALL my reviewers, I've been trying to make them interact more as a married couple no, not in that gross way. and make each chapter more and more interesting!** -Peace,Brianna****

* * *

**_

**Please Review!**


	7. The Zoo!

* * *

**A Perfect Gift**

_new style format_

Disclaimer: _Disney Channel Owns High School Musical, I do not. _

**_Hope you enjoy this next chapter. _**

* * *

* * *

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and put a couple of frozen waffles into the microwave for Alicia to eat for breakfast.

She then started to make coffee for her and Troy.

Troy walked into the kitchen apparently trying to scratch some kind of mark on his shirt.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I don't know. Come here, let me see."

Troy walked over and Gabriella took a look at what was on Troy's shirt.

"Looks to be some food stain. Throw it in the wash."

"I don't have any other clean shirts though!"

"I washed some clothes last night, they're over there folded on the couch. Go get one."

"Oh, okay."

The microwave beeper went off signaling that the waffles were done.

Gabriella walked over and took the plate out and handed it to Alicia.

She got a knife and fork out and cut the waffles so her daughter had small bites to chew and poured a little syrup on.

"Here, now don't take too long. We want to get there soon."

"Kay. Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome."

Troy then walked back into the kitchen with a new shirt on.

"Troy, can you please go get Alicia's tennis shoes?"

"Sure."

Troy walked out of the kitchen only to come back in a moment later with two small sneakers in his hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, I'm going to go get the car started."

"Okay. All I need to do is put Alicia's shoes on for her and grab the bag.. and we're good to go!"

"Okay. Be right back." he said in a short breath.

Once Alicia finished her waffles, Gabriella helped her put her shoes on.

Then Gabi walked over to the counter and grabbed their bag for the day.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said.

Then grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet and poured some coffee and then cream and sugar and mixed them in.

Troy walked back in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, here. Made some coffee."

"Thank you, sweetie. Alright, let's go!"

They all walked out of the house, making sure they locked up, and got inside the car.

As soon as they got buckled in their seats, the car sped off towards their destination.

The zoo.

On the way, Alicia accidentaly fell asleep in the back seat.

It was about a two hour drive, so she had plenty of time for a short nap before their long day.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Troy came up with different topics to have a conversation about.

They got closer and closer until Troy veered left into a large parking lot and found a spot.

The car turned off and Troy was the first to get out.

Gabriella opened Alicia's door and helped her out.

"Alicia, come on. We're here." she said, convincing Alicia to wake up from her nap.

"We're here?! We're here?!"

"Yeah, we're here. Come on, sweetie."

"Coming! Coming! Coming! Yay, daddy! We're here! The zoo! The zoo! The zoo! Yayy!"

Troy chuckled, his daughter was really excited about the zoo.

They paid their way in at the entrance and Alicia basically lead them to every exhibit the entire day.

Finally, near evening, they were walking around, just talking with Alicia in and out of her stroller.

She was in it for a while, comfortably relaxing, and the next minute she was out scoping the world around her.

"Ugh. I need a break. Can we sit down for a little bit?" Gabriella said with and exhausting tone.

"Sure, come on Leeci."

"Coming! I wuv the zoo! I love it, love it, love it!"

"Glad you had fun. We sure did." Gabriella stated.

They sat down on a thick brick railing that outlined the freshly watered flowerbeds.

Gabriella examined it a little, admiring the flowers.

"We should probably head home soon." Troy said.

"You're right. I had fun today, and now I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Leeci, you exhausted?"

"No way! I love the zoo! Love it!"

"We know. We'll come back sometime again! Promise."

"Yay! Yay! Zoo."

Gabriella and Troy laughed. Their daughter was pretty funny, especially about loving the zoo.

"Okay. Come on, let's go home." Troy said.

"What? I wanna stay." Alicia said in a sad tone.

"I know, but mommy's tired. We'll come back, remember, I promised."

"Okay." Alicia said in another sad tone.

"How about this Alicia. On our way out, we'll buy you some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"Okay, well let's go!" Troy said, with a bright smile.

Mmm. Ice cream. You're never too old for ice cream. Never.

So, they bought their ice cream and ate it on the way home.

As soon as Alicia finished, she must've been tired because she was pratically passed out in the back seat.

Gabriella was opening and closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep, but she wanted to stay awake with Troy on their way home.

"You can go to sleep, you know." Troy said, obviously noticing Gabriella's eyes.

"I know, but I wanna stay awake with you."

"Hm, don't worry about it. I know you're tired."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Well, okay."

Gabriella soon fell asleep with her head resting against the back of the seat.

After a while, Troy noticed her shiver a tiny bit, so he turned the car heater on just enough so it was a perfect warm temperature.

Not too hot, not too cold.

As soon as he drove into the driveway, Gabriella's eyes fluttered open.

"We're home." he stated.

"Hm, I can see that." Gabriella giggled.

"You might want to wake Alicia up."

"Nah, I'll just carry her inside and take her to bed. It's kinda late.."

"Want me to carry her and you get the bag?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Okay."

Troy turned the car off and got out. He opened Alicia's door and unbuckled her seatbelt and gently picked her up.

She was still fast asleep, Troy figured she wouldn't wake up on their way inside.

But, she had a perfect facial expression.

She looked exactly like her dad, and Troy was proud of it.

They walked inside and Gabriella closed and locked the front door after them.

"Wait." Gabriella said.

"Huh?"

Gabriella tugged on Troy's arm signaling for him to turn around, so he did.

Gabriella reached up and kissed Alicia's forhead.

"Goodnight Alicia." she said in a soft voice.

Troy smiled.

"I'll be right back." he said. She nodded.

Troy took Alicia in her bedroom and tucked her in bed.

He kissed her forhead.

"Goodnight, I love you." he said to her. She stayed fast asleep.

When Troy walked out of the bedroom, he saw Gabriella walked into theirs. So, he followed.

He walked in and changed into some shorts and a plain tee.

Gabriella changed into some sweatpants and a tank top.

She slid under the covers and cuddled next to her husband.

"Goodnight, Troy."

"Goodnight, Gabs."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

And they fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Note: Ok. Sorry, I really haven't updated in a while! That's the problem with me. I can never find the time to update! I don't think I'll be updating any more of my old stories. That point got across. But, I'll probably delete those and start all new stories. Yay. Haha. Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think this was probably the best one I've written yet. I think I was very detailed. Hmm, I want to go to the zoo now! Hahaha. _**-Peace, Brianna

* * *

Please Review!**


	8. Dishes are Complicated

* * *

**A Perfect Gift**

Disclaimer:_ I do not own High School Musical. I own this fanfic, that is all. _

**Dishes are Complicated**

* * *

A week later, Alicia was spending the night at Meredith's house. Meredith was Taylor and Chad's baby girl.

She was a year older than Alicia but the two paid no attention to that.

They were best friends and often saw eachother.

It was in the evening time, Troy was watching sports on TV _ESPN_. Gabriella came in and sat by him.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he replied and wrapped his arm around her.

"Troy, can you do the dishes tonight?"

"I did them earlier."

"Well, that was before we ate dinner."

"But I cooked. I did them earlier, can't you do them?"

"Troy, please?"

"Gabriella, you should do them. So, it's fair."

"Troy! I asked one simple thing and you can't do it?"

"I did my fair share!"

"I asked you to do the dishes!"

"So what? I did them earlier!"

"Troy! This is stupid, we shouldn't fight over this."

"Now it's stupid?"

"Troy.."

"I did them earlier! I'm sick of having to do a lot of housework and you sit around!"

"You do nothing! I'm pratically taking care of Alicia while you watch sports and all your other stuff!"

"I do help!"

Troy was raising his voice a little too much, and Gabriella was too.

"No you don't! You lounge around all day!"

"No I don't. You sit around and watch stupid movies all day!!"

"At least I take care of Alicia!"

"And I don't?"

Gabriella got a slight emotional, she couldn't believe the way they were talking to eachother.

She didn't even mean over half the stuff she was saying. She was also hoping he felt the same.

On the other hand, he was too busy yelling to think anything.

"Troy. I'm sorry."

"For what? Saying I don't take care of our daughter? I DO!"

"Troy?"

"**WHAT**?"

"I said sorry."

"Whatever." he said in a hushed tone and walked over to the couch where he plopped himself down to watch more sports.

Gabriella started crying, not caring how many tears were slipping down her cheeks.

There were too many no one could keep count.

After an hour or so, Troy started to feel a little guilty.

_Geez. She asked me to do one thing and I couldn't even do it. _

_She probably hates me._

_I was stupid enough to not even suggest we do them together._

_What an idiot I am. _

Then cuss words sped through his mind. Definatly more than one and each one definatly more than one time.

He felt incredibly stupid.

_Should I go upstairs and talk to her?_

_Or will she still hate me?_

_I should go._

_Maybe not._

_Maybe I should._

_I should._

He slowly walked upstairs, still feeling a slight hesitant.

He heard Gabriella crying histerically, obviously she was hurt.

Afterall, they did say mean things about one another, and worse, to eachother.

He knocked on the door.

In the room

Gabriella looked up.

It was one person, of course. No one else was in the house but them two.

She sat for about a minute.

He knocked on the door again.

"Gabriella? Can I come in please?"

More tears slipped out and she made huffed and puffed noises.

"Su-su-suh-sure" she said inbetween huffs and puffs.

He came in.

Those baby blue eyes of his were filled with noticable worriness.

"Gabi?"

"What?!"

He walked over and gently sat down on the bed beside her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but she took it off right away.

She wanted to listen to him, there was no doubt about it.

But she was still furious with him.

Half of Gabriella wanted to forgive him with all her heart, and the other half of Gabriella wanted to stay mad with him.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"How can I be sure?"

"Gabi-listen. I didn't mean a thing I said. Nothing. AT ALL."

"Troy, I apologized first. But you were so mad to not even forgive me!"

"I know. I know, and I feel like a complete idiot for it too."

"Really? You seemed pretty comfortable to me. Yelling at me."

"Hey, Gabi. Look, we're married. Married couples get in all sorts of arguments all the time, but they still love eachother."

"You didn't act like it."

"Gabi. I'm shocked, I really am."

"What? For saying you didn't act like you loved me?"

"I love you with ALL my heart."

"You do?"

"Of course. We have Alicia, this house, and that ring on your finger to prove it. That doesn't even prove half of it, I love you even more than that."

"Really?"

"REALLY."

"Troy, I'm so-sorry-f-fo-for not b-bel-believing-y-y-y-ou."

"Don't cry." he smiled.

"But..I can't help it. No one's said anything like that to me before."

"Well, I've broken a new world record haven't I?" he said giving that million dollar smile.

She giggled.

"Yes."

He kissed her more passionatly than he had ever before.

Gabriella knew right there, she had forgiven him.

She loved him more than anything, and he knew exactly how to apologize.

After they broke off, something came to Gabriella's mind.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"The dishes still aren't done."

"Oh. I'll go do them right now." he said getting up.

"No, I will."

"No, I will. You asked me to, so I will."

"Want to just do them together?"

"Sure."

They walked to the kitchen with his arm around her waist.

They washed the dishes together.

"And, Gabi?"

"Yes?"

"Fighting over doing the dishes is kind of stupid."

"See?"

"But, fighting while doing them isn't." he said kind of jokingly.

Gabriella looked up.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Troy pulled out the sink water hose and sprayed her with it.

"Troy!!"

"Haha, told you!"

She ran over to him and he lifted her up and spun her around before bringing her down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Gabriella."

"Me too."

"You love yourself?"

"No. I love you too. _More than you can possibly imagine_."

"Same. Way more than that. To infinity."

"Aw, same."

And they kissed again.

* * *

_Note: Omgosh. I loved writing this chapter. I felt bad for getting them into a fight, but hey, I hate my goodie goodie two shoes stories. Blahh. I wanted some anger risen. Haha, I'm stupid. Okay, Thanks to ALL my reviewers. Btw: A Perfect Gift started already, but hasn't ended. Alicia is part of it. I hope you all liked this chapter!_**-Peace, Brianna**

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	9. Chick Flicks Because I love you

* * *

**A Perfect Gift**

Disclaimer: _I do not own High School Musical or its characters, however, I own this story._

**Chick Flicks because I love you**

_Enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

**Months later.**

Gabriella woke up in her bed with Troy fast asleep beside her. He looked adorable when he slept. She smiled brightly. As for Alicia, she was at Meredith's house. She went there on most weekends, or Meredith would come to their house. Gabriella, gently as to not hurt herself, reached over and stroked Troy's hair. Gabriella was eight months pregnant. All three of them were as excited as ever. Even the dog! Troy's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at Gabriella.

"Good morning, Troy." she said softly.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Troy's comment made Gabriella blush. Everytime Troy had a comment like that, Gabriella couldn't help but blush until her cheeks felt so numb they'd fall off. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's large stomach gently and rubbed it.

"Good morning to you too." he said, talking to her stomach with the unborn baby inside.

The gender of the baby was a boy. But, the doctor was looking at twins. So, Gabriella made sure to buy two of everything.

"Troy? What if I don't have twins? What if it's just one?"

"Then he'll be extra special."

"I hope Alicia won't feel left out."

"I don't think she will, at least I hope not. Alicia still has our full attention. Always and forever."

"Yea. Let's hope she remembers that when the baby's born."

"Yeah."

"Troy. I have the names picked out."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"Charlie David Bolton and Patrick Alexander Bolton."

"I love them."

"You do? Do you have any more suggestions?"

"Well, I came up with the name Alicia. It's only fair for you. _Plus_, I got nothing."

Gabriella giggled. Troy then kissed her swiftly, then her stomach twice.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Want it here or the kitchen?"

"I'll come to the kitchen."

Troy hopped up off the bed and walked to her side. He then helped her up and helped her walk to the kitchen. She waddled as she clung onto him, and he was positive not to let her go. He then sat her down and made breakfast. _Pancakes and bacon._

"I'm still really tired."

"Well, you're eight months pregnant. You deserve all the sleep you can get."

Gabriella nodded and continued to eat. As they finished, Troy took both plates to the sink and helped Gabriella back to their bedroom. She sat on the bed with her legs out in front of her and watched movies. Troy stayed beside her. Although he didn't care for chick flicks, Gabriella could always convince him to watch them with her. They watched _In Her Shoes, Along Came Polly, Legally Blonde, and You've Got Mail._

"Can we at least watch Mission Impossible or something?" Troy asked.

She laughed.

"How about Beauty Shop?"

"Another chick flick?" he asked with a sigh.

"Hey, it's got some fights in it."

"I'd rather watch Bringin' Down the House."

"Okay! Let's watch it then. Or Fever Pitch."

"Fever Pitch after. I'll probably be asleep anyway."

"Okay."

Soon enough, Gabriella actually fell asleep. Troy smiled and rubbed her stomach with one hand and with the other, stroked her hair. He then turned the TV off and fell asleep moments later with his head right beside hers.

* * *

_Note: Yay! Gabriella's having another baby!.. or babies? You'll just have to see! I enjoyed writing this chapter so hopefully you liked it! Most guys don't care for chick flicks unless the chick convinces the guy to watch the flick! Haha! _**-Peace, Brianna

* * *

****Please Review!**


End file.
